My Hero
by Nyanloli
Summary: Ruby Rose was just a little girl, living a simple life with her family. However, some things are kept unknown to her. One night, everything fell on her in one fell swoop. Who can save her pitiful little soul?


**POV:** Ruby  
No couples yet. Let's start with something from way back.

**/ - /**

**Chapter 1:** Wounded

**/ - /**

"Mom...? Dad...?"

My room stored a very chilly breeze at 2 in the morning. My crusted eyes opened as I heard a loud noise coming from my parents' room. Shivering, I stood up from my bed and slowly opened the door.

The hallway was empty, as I'd expected. I slowly walked to my parents' room and stared at the large door with wood carvings, depicting diamonds. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I was sure my parents wasn't too fond of jewelry. I shook the thought out of my mind and remembered why I was standing before the door. "Usual routine... big breath... and..."

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

There was no response. That usually never happens. My mom would always rush to the door when she hears someone knocking on the door. I knocked again.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_ "Mom...? Dad...?"

After a short while, the door suddenly opens, revealing only a narrow opening covered by my mom. When I saw her face, it was red. Her eyes, nose, cheeks. She looked like she was convulsing.

She was crying.

The feeling of worry mixed in with a bit of panic. As I attempted to open the door wider so I could see what's going on inside the room, my mom stopped me, and kept the opening narrow so I wouldn't see. "R-Ruby, dear... _*sniff*_ it's 2 in the m-morning... w-why are you up so l-late? _*sniff*_" I could clearly see Mom's tears, her forced smile, and her look of concern, as if everything was alright.

"Mom? What's going on? Why are you crying? Let me in!" I tried pushing my mom away from the door, but I couldn't. She didn't want me in, and it just made me more and more worried.

"R-Ruby, honey... go back to bed... _*sniff*_ we'll talk in the m-morning, okay?" Before I even got the chance to talk back, she slammed the door at my face. The mixture of worry and panic was settling in fast and spread throughout my body. I furiously knock the door again.

"Mom! Dad! Open the door!" Yet again, after a short while, my mom opens the door, but this time, wide open. Her face was like that of the angry Hawaiian tikis.

"Ruby! I said go to-"

She stopped. I stared at her, wondering what happened. "Mom...?"

With that, she fell on the cold, hard ground. On her back, I see 3 very large scratch marks, with blood oozing out of them. I cupped my mouth with my hands, not able to bare the sight of it. My mom wasn't just hurt. It's not just a scratch. She's...

"Mom...? Mom...!"

She's not responding.

It hurts, but that didn't stop my ears from hearing a low growl from inside the room. I looked up to see a black figure. It wasn't human... it looked more like an animal. I couldn't move because it's glowing red eyes were staring at me, sharp fangs seemingly eager to take a bite out of me.

I am in shock. I don't know what to do. The animal moves closer, and closer. I'm slowly backing away from this scary thing, until I find myself backed into the wall. Looking left to right, no one was in sight. I stared back at the monster that killed my mom. All I could do now is close my eyes, tremble in fear, and feel those fangs sink in to my flesh. The animal growls once more, and attempts to pounce at me, only to fail.

I open my eyes to see some sort of bubble that I suddenly got inside in. Maybe it was a barrier of some sort. I instantly wondered where it came from. Suddenly, I hear a familiar masculine voice. "Ruby, run! NOW!"

The animal turns around to see my dad, slowly makes a turn, and prepares itself to feast on the human before it. "D-Dad...? W-why...?"

"NO QUESTIONS, RUBY! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Dad would always shout this way whenever an order needs to be followed, but I couldn't bring myself to run. Not after seeing what happened to my mom.

"N... n-no way! I can't leave you here with that... thing!" I stood up, taking small steps towards my parents' room.

"RUBY! DO NOT TAKE ANOTHER STEP, OR SO HELP ME..." Without even being able to finish, the animal growls and pounces on my dad. They fought in front of me, still unable to comprehend what was going on. Some animal is trying to feast over my dad, and my dad is... holding something weird... a sharp object... and his hands... his hands...

They were glowing.

Confusion starts taking over me, and it gets heavier and heavier. I couldn't stand what was going on, so I decided to follow my dad, and run. I ran out of the house, and with every step I took, more tears streamed down my face. I ran as fast as I could, until I reached a part of town that I'm not all too familiar with. Considering the time, there wasn't a single soul in sight.

"Hmmm...? The bubble..." It took me a while to realize that the bubble thing that covered me from the animal was gone. It probably went away while I was running. I sat down by a concrete wall, stared up at the sky, and cried.

_*sniff*_ "M-Mom... D-Dad..."

**/ - /**

**R&R please! It's been a while that I've written stuff like this. :3**


End file.
